


One Last Performance

by accurst_writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, if i don't get given covey fanfics i make them myself, maude ivory being an incredibly smart kid, spot the reference to one of lucy gray's songs that she hasn't written at this point., the ships are barely mentioned/implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: "You can't take my past, you can't take my history."The Covey household on the morning of the Reaping, and the story of Lucy Gray's first "last performance"
Relationships: Billy Taupe Clade/Mayfair Lipp, Lucy Gray Baird/Billy Taupe Clade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	One Last Performance

“Lucy Gray, wake up.”  
Lucy Gray Baird woke up to the feeling of a finger poking her arm. She looked up and saw Clerk Carmine standing by her.  
“We’ve already started breakfast.”  
Lucy Gray leaned up on one elbow and saw the rest of the Covey (except one) sitting around the table downstairs.  
“How long’ve I slept?” She asked, swinging her legs out of bed and yawning. Clerk Carmine, already back downstairs, yelled up “It’s nearly nine.”

Lucy Gray hurried down, still in her night-slip and grabbed the bowl of porridge that Barb Azure handed her. “Thank you” she muttered, a spoonful already in her mouth. She’d half finished her bowl before she noticed that Maude Ivory hadn’t even started.  
“Are you alright? You’ve not touched your food.”  
Maude Ivory shook her head. “‘M worried.”  
Lucy Gray polished off her breakfast and turned on her seat to look at her cousin. “What’re you worried for? You’re only 7-going-on-8-in-two-days, you’re too young to be picked.”

Maude Ivory poked at her porridge with her spoon. “No, ‘m worried for CC. Cause he’s 12 now. An’ for you, with all that Billy Taupe been up to. What ‘bout Mayfair? What if she makes ‘em pick you?”  
Lucy Gray shook her head and ruffled Maude Ivory’s hair. “That ain’t going to happen. Billy Taupe wouldn’t do that to me, he’s just been home late recently. Besides, even if they were to pick me, what’re they gonna do? They can’t take anything what’s worth it. Like that song, remember?”  
Maude Ivory gave a small nod and spooned some porridge into her mouth, quietly humming the song as she did so.

Lucy Gray sighed, standing up from the table to find the dress she was going to wear. While she was hunting through the clothes rack for it, Barb Azure leaned next to her.  
“You know-“  
Lucy Gray cut her off immediately. “I know. But I weren’t going to scare Maude Ivory with a possibility that might not happen.”  
Barb Azure nodded. “What‘re you looking for?”  
“Ma’s dress. The ruffle one. If I do end up-“ She mouthed “in the Capitol” so that no one else heard, before returning to normal volume. “I’ll want to be a bit fancy. First impressions, and all that.”

By the time Lucy Gray had put on the dress and some makeup, it was nearly time to go. As she ran her fingers through her hair to make sure she looked presentable, Maude Ivory ran up to her with some wildflowers in her hands. “For you. Tam Amber helped me and CC find the pretty ones. For good luck.”  
Lucy Gray smiled shakily and took the flowers, tucking one into her hair. Maude Ivory’s eyes lit up, and she helped Lucy Gray lace the rest of the flowers through her hair.  
Even as Tam Amber waved them over to the door, ready to leave, Lucy Gray took one flower from her hair, and tucked it into Maude Ivory’s braid. “There you go, little one. For good luck.”

As if she suddenly remembered something, Lucy Gray jumped to her feet and sprinted out of the house. “Won’t be a minute!” She called. The others found her by a pile of rocks near the house. “C’mon. Where are you? Don’t you be hiding now.” She whispered, moving the stones. Eventually, she picked up something small and green. “There ya go. Sit in here. It might be your time to shine later.”  
She carefully placed it into her dress pocket.

Even as they all set off, Billy Taupe met them on the road. Lucy Gray nodded to him. “You didn’t come home last night.”  
He shrugged. “I was busy.”  
“Busy with what?” She challenged.  
He turned and glared. “None of your business, is it? You don’t own me!”  
“Right. I don’t own you. I’ll keep that in mind.”  
Lucy Gray slowed her pace and walked next to Maude Ivory after that.  
When they reached the town square, Lucy Gray hugged the others and took Clerk Carmine’s hand. “You go stand over there, yeah? You’ll be fine.” She patted his head as they parted, and she walked to the section for 16 year old girls. As she walked, she saw Mayfair Lipp sneering.  
“Oh, Lucy!”

Lucy Gray rolled her eyes. “It’s Lucy Gray, actually, Mayfair.”  
“Whatever. I just wanted to say, good luck. I’m sure you’ll need it.”

Lucy Gray just shook her head and ignored her.  
 _The sooner they start, the sooner it’ll be over_.  
She stared at the stage as the mayor pulled a name out of the bag and muttered something to himself before announcing “The female tribute from District 12 is... Lucy Gray Baird.”

_Oh no._

Lucy Gray heard Maude Ivory’s gasp, even over the murmuring of the crowd. She plunged a hand into her pocket and pulled out the snake who’d been sitting there since the morning. “Sorry, little thing. This won’t be fun for either of us.” She whispered to it as she walked straight towards Mayfair and deftly dropped the snake down her blouse. Mayfair started screaming, and it was enough of a distraction for Lucy Gray to close her eyes momentarily, attempting to stop the tears from welling up.

Wondering whether the cameras were on her or Mayfair, she blinked quickly a couple of times, clenched her fists on the ruffles of her skirt and walked towards the stage, trying to breathe steadily.  
The tears wouldn’t stop welling up in her eyes, even as she threw a glance over her shoulder and saw Maude Ivory clinging onto Barb Azure’s skirt. That visual was enough to make Lucy Gray almost burst out crying where she stood. Barb Azure shook her head a tiny bit to each side. _Don’t cry._

Lucy Gray blinked the tears away and forced herself to walk up to the stage. Mayor Lipp strode over purposefully and hit her across the face before she could even register his angry expression, knocking her to the ground. She clenched her fist, bit her lip and pulled herself to her feet. She glanced towards the audience, eyes searching for her family, hoping to communicate one more thought to them. _Stay safe._

In the audience, Maude Ivory, obviously trembling, pushed past Barb Azure and took a deep breath, nodding at Lucy Gray.

“You can’t take my past, you can’t take my history”

She was a little out of time, but she was in shock so it was understandable. Tam Amber picked up the tune next. “You could take my pa, but his name’s a mystery.”

Lucy Gray gave a watery smile. She should’ve known she could count on them. Her family.

_It’s a performance._

And a big one too, this was being broadcasted to the whole of Panem.

_Just another performance._

She walked the few steps to the centre of the stage and snatched the mayor’s microphone.

_One last performance._

Lucy Gray Baird began to sing.


End file.
